If Only Love Were That Simple
by Yukislover12
Summary: Kyo badly hurts Yuki in a battle, and takes tohru as his girlfriend. Two Years later yuki comes back and wins the battle . But What happens when tohru has grown to love kyo an doesn't want to leave him.rnrncHAPTER 3 uP Finally
1. The Battle has been won

Kyo stared down at the fading Yuki, triumphantly.

"Hah, I have finally beat you, you low life rat. Finally I can join the zodiac and as agreed

Tohru will be my girlfriend forever, or at least until you can win her back," Kyo yelled.

The fading Yuki just stared off in awe as Kyo continued ranting. Tohru sat very still, as if in a trance. Tohru continued to stare a Yuki's damaged body wondering what to do. The blood Tohru thought all that blood I will be forever emotionally scarred

Tohru sat there and stared at the remains of a gruesome battle. I still can't believe they fought over me. After all they have done for me. How could they put me under such pressure? Tohru thought back to the last couple of days.

Kyo mysteriously shows up after running off to train with Kagura (because she's the only person he knows that can beat Yuki in a fight)

Kyo had challenged Yuki to a battle for her heart

Yuki agreed on the condition that whoever won the battle would take Tohru as a girlfriend until the other was well enough to battle in a death match and this time there would only be one survivor

"Tohru wake up come on !!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo called.

"Am I going to have to drag you by your hair" he continued to yell.

"Kyo I don't want to go" Tohru whimpered, "I can't just leave Sohma-kun here."

"Well, Your gonna' have to!!" Kyo retorted. And with that he grabbed Tohru's hand and began pulling her towards the back door.


	2. If You Love Me

Disclaimer: Tohru is an imitation blonde. I cannot be blamed for anything she might say or do in this story.

"Stop, Kyo-kun," Tohru begged. "I can't leave Sohma-kun like that."

"Stop being so caring, Tohru! He knew what he was getting himself into. He understood and he took the risk. It's not my fault, that he always underestimates me now is it," Kyo fired. "Now would you think about yourself for one moment. There is nothing you can do. It was your idea to do this so we would stop fighting."

Tohru sat down and began sobbing, uncontrollably. This halted Kyo's movements. 'I hate it when she cries' he thought. 'What do I do?' Stopping Kyo knelt down one knee and wrapped his arms around Tohru's shoulders.

" I'm sorry Tohru. Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? It's just I get so happy, I don't think straight. I would never hurt you, Tohru, I love you." Kyo warmly stated. "Tohru please, if it makes you feel any better, we can get Hatori's number from Shigure and have him come get Yuki so he can take him, and doctor him up. How does that sound?"

Tohru listened to Kyo. ' His voice actually sound sincere. Wow his voice actually sounds sincere' (A/N: - see imitation blonde moment) her brain seemed to scream. And with that Tohru ceased crying. Kyo took both his arms and wrapped them around Tohru's waist pulling them both to there feet. Tohru stared into Kyo's eyes as if this were the first time she'd seen his true nature. 'His eyes are so mysterious,' Tohru thought.

Removing his left hand from Tohru's waist, Kyo tilted her head up. Looking into her eyes, he could see only one emotion. It wasn't hate or scorn. It was love.

" Okay, Tohru you know I love you with all my heart, but do you love me," Kyo questioned.

"Yes, I love you, Kyo-kun. I have always loved you and always will love you. But the last time I told you, you said I was 'psychotic'. Well no matter what you think I will always love you." Tohru stated.

"Good cause I wouldn't have it any other way." Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear swelling with pride"


	3. Makeout scene AND ACTION

Chapter 3

"Tohru you're so cute", Kyo growled, nipping at her ear lobe. He stared at the floor summarizing the events that had happened that night.

Flash back

"I just got off the phone with Hatori", Kyo announced. "Yuki-kun is going to be okay, but they're taking him in a full-body cast to a reconstructive surgery hospital in America ".

"Well that's so great", Tohru beamed," I hope he'll be coming home soon".

"The thing about that is he will be in the hospital for about a year and six months, and the he will be going to train with master", Kyo calmly stated.

"Hey Shigure are you still leaving for that writers convention tonight?", Kyo asked.

"Yes Kyo, I'm leaving right now. Don't anything to Tohru you'll regret", He called as he got in a cab, headed for the airport.

"So", Kyo said sitting down on the couch.

(A/N: they live in modern times)

"Watcha ya wanna do?"

"Watch a movie".

"Watcha ya wanna watch?"

"Well", Kyo whispered, pulling Tohru into his lap.

Wait! Can he do that?!

**Yukislover12: Cut!**

**Fox-firschick120: Wadda ya mean cut! This is gold! And I'm typing it! So keep going! Action!**

**Yukislover12: THAT'S MY LINE!!**

**Fox-firechick120: then GO!**

**Yukislover12: ACTION!**

"Kyo-Kun," Tohru began to protest, " this tickles."

"I know one way to relieve the tickle" Kyo moaned from the friction their bodies were creating pulling her into him so she was straddling him. (A.N. In this story the animal changin' effect doesn't work between members of the Zodiac all the guys and girls and Tohru. Just everybody else.) He licked his lips and pulled Tohru into a gentle kiss full of passion, and fire. At first he lazily lapped at her lips but soon he began forcing Tohru's mouth, open his tounge begging entrance. Tohru grabbed at the back of Kyo's neck allowing the wandering hand to slide up her backside. She felt Kyo grab at her behind and she poked out her lip at the feeling. Taking advantage of the moment Kyo thrust his tounge into Tohru's mouth, teasing her tounge with his.

The new feeling overwhelmed her sending shivers up and down her spine, full of pure ecstasy. Kyo ground his hips against Tohru, and turned her so her feet were hanging over the arm rest.

Yukislover12: Enter Cliffhanger.

Cliffhanger: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, my first big movie.

Tohru: Umm kyo i'm a million feet in the air dangling from a ledge. HHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
